


Our Perfectly Imperfect Family

by milkwithcalsehun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic, Family Dynamics, M/M, OT7, Twins, bumbly fumbly bangtan babies, child!bangtan, cutie cute bangtan babies, fluffy fluff, mentions of mpreg???, namjin nonsense, no real mpreg, parents! Namjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkwithcalsehun/pseuds/milkwithcalsehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Seokjin and Namjoon are parents to bumbly, fumbly Bangtan babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Made Cake!!

**Author's Note:**

> Written at approx. three a.m.
> 
> Somewhat uncomfortable with my own fic tbh
> 
> Please enjoy nonetheless

Soft music and even softer breathing filled a cheap Seoul studio apartment. Seokjin slid down the couch in the living room, more like, merged with the couch in the living room, in an exhausted form of himself. When his body connected with dirty polyester comfort, it also met with a rogue pacifier he thought he threw out days ago. He chunked it somewhere near the bookshelf in the corner because he was too tired to actually put it away. Nap time was valuable Seokjin-time, not throw-away-pacifiers time. 

Seokjin tried to blend into the couch, humming softly to the Chopin playing in the background. He found that classic music was a much better tool to get four children to sleep than loud gangster rap, despite what their father thinks. He let his eyes flutter closed as he listened for the tale-tell signal of a whine coming from one of the other rooms.

Seokjin thinks he slept for what must have been a record-breaking forty-five minutes before he was awoken by a subtle shoulder shaking.

"Daddy Jin," Hoseok, their three-year-old, said, his voice still sleepy.

"Yes, baby?" Seokjin asked, his eyes still closed.

"I went potty," Hoseok said.

"Did you?" Seokjin asked, a little pride in his tired voice, before it dawned on him. "Where did you go potty, Hoseok?"

"Pants," Hoseok answered, and he looked as though he may cry.

"It's okay, baby. Come on," Seokjin said, and he took Hoseok's little hand in his own and led him to the bathroom to wash up, all the way cheering him up so he wouldn't cry or wake his brothers. Hoseok's smile made Seokjin remember why having four children was a good idea. And that he could always nap later.

-

"Is there a reason my son has on Hawaiian shorts and a Lone Ranger pajama top?" Namjoon asked the second he edged his way into the door, home from work, and saw Hoseok curled up asleep on Seokjin's lap.

"Well, our son had a little accident in his other clothes, and after we got him all cleaned up, he wanted to dress himself," Seokjin explained in a hushed whisper so as not to wake up the sleeping lump of baby in his lap.

A grin spread across Namjoon's face, and he set down beside Seokjin on the couch. He caressed little Hoseok's hair before leaning over to kiss Seokjin on the cheek.

"Is everyone else asleep?" Namjoon asked.

"Yep," Seokjin nodded. He tried to schedule naptime just a little bit before Namjoon came home so that he could have a mintue to himself before he became covered in children.

"How'd we do today?" Namjoon asked, and Seokjin knew he was talking about the kids.

"Yoongi's decided that he doesn't want to start kindergarten next week. He says he's too old for school. And Hoseok was playing daddy to the twins today, trying to teach them how to walk right, because Taehyung likes to just stand in one place and Jimin likes to bumble around and knock into things," Seokjin explained, hands rubbing soothingly down Hoseok's back.

Namjoon chuckled low, his dimples showing, before he spoke, "Sounds like a lot went on today."

"Sure did. So how was your day?" Seokjin asked.

"Trainees are a pain in the ass. Our children act better, and two of them are only one year old," Namjoon shook his head ran his tired fingers through his hair. Seokjin patted him soothingly on the shoulder.

"That bad, huh?" he asked.

"You have no idea. Who told me becomming a talent coach would be a good idea?" Namjoon asked.

"You did," Seokjin reminded him, and he laughed softly.

"At least I have you around to keep me honest," Namjoon smiled, and Hoseok chose that moment to begin to stir.

"Hey, baby," Seokjin said softly as Hoseok's eyes began to open.

"Hey, Daddy Jin," he smiled soflty.

"Hey, buddy," Namjoon grinned at him.

"Hey, Daddy Joon," Hoseok said, and suddenly he had turned over in Seokjin's lap and was hugging Namjoon's neck.

Namjoon laughed and kissed his son on the cheek. He lifted him into the air, and Hoseok giggled. As if on cue, Yoongi, the oldest, trudged into the living room, pulling his blanket behind him as he came. He stood in front of Namjoon, arms out, demanding a hug, and Namjoon, of course gave in, with Hoseok still wrapped around his neck.

Seokjin took that moment as an opportunity to check up on the twins, who were just waking up at that moment.

"Hey, babies," Seokjin cooed at them, and Jimin's eyes widened as though Seokjin was the most magical thing he had ever seen. Taehyung was not as impressed.

"Up," Taehyung commanded, lifting his arms up towards Seokjin. Seokjin laughed and scooped Taehyung up in one arm and Jimin in the other and carried them into the living room.

"Daddy Jin! They're supposed to be walking, remember?" Hoseok scolded him when he brought the twins in to see Namjoon.

"Taehyung wanted to be carried, and I can't say no to that face," Seokjin said, and he rubbed noses with Taehyung.

Hoseok puffed his cheeks up and Namjoon patted him on the head. Seokjin set the twins on Namjoon's lap before taking his place next to him on the couch as Yoongi climbed over onto his lap.

"What's for dinner?" Namjoon asked, and Hoseok and Yoongi began bouncing excitedly.

"We made cake!" the boys said unison.

"So we're having cake for dinner?" Namjoon asked mischeiviously.

"No!" Taehyung yelled, out of nowhere, causing his fathers to laugh.

"It's for after dinner!"Yoongi said, ignoring his youngest brother.

"No!" Taehyung said again.

"Taehyung says we're not having cake at all," Namjoon said, and he tickled Taehyung's belly, causing the boy to squeal.

"Taehyung's lying!" Hoseok insisted.

"Not!" Taehyung responded back to him.

"Yes you are! We're having cake!" Yoongi argued.

Taehyung shook his head.

"Since Taehyung says no, I guess we aren't having any cake," Seokjin shrugged in defeat.

"Daddies!" the oldest two yelled in exasperated unision.

"Sorry, boys," Namjoon said sadly, their faces fell.

"But, we worked so hard on it," Yoongi said.

"And it looks so yummy," Hoseok added.

Namjoon considered this for a minute.

"Well, I guess we could have some, if Taehyung says it's okay," Namjoon said, smiling.

"Come on Taehyung," Yoongi said.

"Can we have cake?" Seokjin asked his youngest son.

"Cake?" Jimin asked his twin.

"Yes!" Taehyung exclaimed, and the two oldest boys broke into excited cheers, leaping off of the couch and tugging on their fathers' hands towards the kitchen, towards the cake.

"Hold on, boys. We have to eat dinner first, and then cake," Seokjin reminded them.

"Well let's eat dinner then," Yoongi said, and Seokjin laughed before pulling the boy up to ride on his shoulders, which he loved.

They all stumbled into the kitchen as they normally tended to, they were a stumbly family. The oldest boys were sat in their seats at the table while the twins were strapped into their high chairs. Namjoon grabbed six plates, four cups, two sippy cups, and little silverware for all of them, because they had misplaced their adult-sized silverware long ago. Seokjin scooped food onto plates, and tiny one-year-old hands flew into their food, while older three-year-old and four-year-old hands were more sophisticated and used their Spiderman spoons and forks to eat their food. They knew they had to eat all of it before they got to eat their cake, and it was better to eat slow and eat like a grown-up than to eat too quick.

When everyone was finished eating and the twins were through throwing applesauce, it was time to clean up. The oldest boys stood by the sink and helped Seokjin wash and dry the dishes while Namjoon scrubbed leftover bits of whatever off of the twins' faces. After chores were done and everyone was clean, it was time for cake. Seokjin pulled out of the microwave it had been sitting in and set it on the table.

The cake itself was (probably) vanilla, but the icing all over it was a combination of chocolate, vanilla, and a blue icing in zig-zagged lines that Seokjin isn't quite sure where the boys found it. There were pink sprinkles and blue sprinkles, sugar sprinkles and shaped sprinkles, sprinkles, sprinkles, sprinkles. And written on top of the cake (with Seokjin's help) was "We love you, Daddies" with several icing hearts peppered about it. Namjoon looked at Seokjin, and back at the cake, and back at Seokjin, and Seokjin just gave him a defeated "you're the one who decided to get me pregnant" smile.

"What do you think?" Yoongi asked Namjoon, stars in his always-sleepy eyes.

"Yeah? Isn't it pretty," Hoseok pushed Namjoon for an answer.

"No!" Taehyung answered in his father's stead.

"Now, Taehyung, that wasn't very nice," Seokjin scolded.

"Nice!" Jimin giggled.

"The cake is lovely, boys. I can't wait to eat it," Namjoon assured them, even though he wasn't entirely sure where the icing ended and the cake began.

The oldest boys hooped and hollered for a minute before Seokjin pulled out the paper plates they reserved for dessert because they were too flimsy to handle hot foods. He cut everyone a slice, even Taehyung, and they all began to eat.

"The cake is delicious, boys," Namjoon beamed.

"Excellent job," Seokjin praised, and the two little boys lit up.

"Yes!" Taehyung shouted as he shoved another piece of cake in his mouth.

"Even Taehyung likes it," Yoongi said, quite proud of himself.

"Now he just needs to learn how to walk right and then I'll start to like him," Hoseok said.

"Hoseok, you apologize right now," Seokjin scolded.

"That was very mean, Hoseok," Namjoon said.

"Mean!" Jimin said, and stuck his tongue out at Hoseok.

"I'm sorry," Hoseok grumbled.

"Thank you, and don't say it again," Seokjin said as he reached for a napkin to wipe faces.

Hoseok nodded.

Pretty soon, it was time to put cake away, and wipe crumbs off of the table and high chairs, and as the boys were ushered into the living room, their fathers considered that dinner another success.

-

Later in the night, as sleepy eyes began to close and bodies were being carried to their beds, Yoongi insisted on staying up to prove that he was, indeed, too old to go to school next week. Seokjin had switched it to the news, because, 'Old people watch the news, Yoongi. We don't watch cartoons'. The oldest boy was trying his hardest to wrap his young mind around the headlines on the screen and the drone of the anchors, but his eyelids were getting too heavy to keep open, and his head drooped onto Seokjin's shoulder. He was out like a light.

Seokjin carried him to bed, followed by Namjoon, who both tucked him in and his kissed his cheek before leaving his room and retiring to their own.

"I love you," Namjoon told Seokjin as the older man was changing into a giant tshirt with a (hopefully) chocolate pudding stain on it.

"I love you, too," Seokjin giggled, climbing into bed next to Namjoon and kissing him on the temple.

They lied there in silence for a while, sleep weighing down their eyes, fatigue settling in their bones.

"Our kids are something else, aren't they?" Namjoon asked, turning to look at Seokjin, his beautiful, beautiful Seokjin.

"They sure are," Seokjin laughed, and his hand grasped for Namjoon's underneath the covers.

"Hey, let's have another," Namjoon said suddenly, and Seokjin turned to look at him as if he had grown three legs on top of his head.

"Are you crazy?" Seokjin asked him, and he grinned.

"I might be," he grinned, his dimples, the dimples that Seokjin adored, appeared on his face in the darkness.

Seokjin laughed just before giving him a kiss that might have been just a little too heated for nine o'clock in the evening.

"And I just might be crazy enough to go along with you."


	2. Blueberry Pancakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moved on to 'bout a year and a half into the future from the first chapter
> 
> please enjoy

Sunlight creeped in through the window blinds of Seokjin and Namjoon's bedroom. Seokjin's eyes opened slowly at the sunny change, wishing it away in favor of more sleep. He turned over and away from it, the traitorous sun, and closed his eyes. He smiled at a softly snoring Namjoon before drifting back to sleep, ignoring the faint thudding in the distance of something akin to stampeding children.

Seokjin had barely gotten a snore of his own in when his wonderful bundles of joy decided to do running leaps onto he and Namjoon, bouncing all over the bed until their fathers were awake.

"Wake up Dads!" Yoongi and Hoseok screamed.

"Five more minutes," Namjoon whined, but he was smiling anyway, and Taehyung poked him in the dimple.

"Why do we have to wake up?" Seokjin asked his children. Saturdays were supposed to mean sleeping in.

"Because we're awake," Yoongi shrugged, and the dads sighed in mutual defeat.

"And we want breakfast!" Jimin giggled.

"I guess that means I should make breakfast," Seokjin said, and he tried his hardest to get out of bed with two children draped across him like socks.

"I'll help you," Namjoon said, and he also tried to get up.

"Us too!" Taehyung exclaimed, and Jimin laughed.

"Come on, to the kitchen, I'll be there in a minute," Seokjin promised, and the boys ran to the kitchen in a jumble of tiny limbs and messy, floppy hair.

"I'm surprised they didn't wake the baby," Namjoon breathed a sigh of relief, looking fondly into the crib next to the bed at the newest addition to the Kim family, an eight-month old Jeongguk sleeping soundly, for once.

"I am too. I almost don't want to wake him up to feed him, seeing as this is the only time he's slept through the night, ever," Seokjin said, exhaustion creeping into his voice as he walked over to the crib.

"It kind of makes me proud as a father to know that he has the ability to sleep through the night," Namjoon said, joining Seokjin and slinging an arm around his shoulder. Seokjin leaned his head against Namjoon's shoulder and sighed.

"We have five kids," Seokjin said.

"You're right," Namjoon commented, and Seokjin looked at him incredulously.

"We have five kids. That's so many," Seokjin said absently.

"We had fun making them, though," Namjoon said fondly, as if recounting memories.

"That we did," Seokjin said just as fondly, and Namjoon bent down to capture his lips in a kiss before they were interrupted by four hungry boys screaming from the kitchen for the to hurry up.

-

"What's for breakfast, Daddy Jin?" Taehyung asked the second their fathers padded into the kitchen on sock feet.

"What do you want?" Seokjin asked him, and all four boys looked at each other mischievously.

"Blueberry pancakes!" they all screamed at once, including Namjoon, and Seokjin laughed so hard his sides began to hurt. 

"Okay, blueberry pancakes it is," he said, followed by five sets of cheers.

Seokjin gathered up the pancake mix, Yoongi grabbed milk from the refrigerator, Hoseok grabbed the eggs, Taehyung conjured up butter somehow, and Jimin got a bowl and mixing spoons with help. Namjoon dug into the refrigerator for blueberries, the star ingredient, and set them on the counter. He reached high up to reach the griddle on top of the cabinets, higher than little arms could reach despite trying, and they were set to make pancakes.

Seokjin measured everything before unceremoniously dumping it into the bowl and letting each boy have their turn at mixing it up. Yoongi and Hoseok proved to be epxpert mixers while the younger, mischievous twins enjoyed painting each other with the batter, thus getting themselves removed from mixing duty.

After the batter was thoroughly mixed, the bowl and spoon was passed to Namjoon, because he had a strange natural talent for making Mickey Mouse shapes out of the batter on the griddle. Once the pancakes were sizzling on the griddle, the signal went up that it was now okay to ask their fathers whatever came to their young minds.

 

"Hey, Daddy Jin, Daddy Joon, where's the baby?" Taehyung asked while his twin stared at the pancakes hoping it would make them cook faster.

"He's asleep," Seokjin said.

"Well, you should wake him up and bring him in here," Taehyung said adamantly.

"I think we should let him sleep," Namjoon said.

"But I love him," Taehyung puffed his cheeks.

Seokjin ruffled Taehyung's hair, before answering, "He'll be awake to play later, baby. I promise."

Taehyung accepted that as an answer and began to watch the pancakes like a hawk with the rest of his brothers. Seokjin found it so cute how quickly Taehyung had taken up with his youngest brother. He was always there to "help" Seokjin and Namjoon take care of baby Jeongguk, such a sweet older brother.

"When will the pancakes be done?" Yoongi asked.

"In just a bit," Seokjin answered.

Comfortable silence settled in before someone inevitably broke it.

"Are we ever going to get a sister?" Hoseok asked, followed by Jimin yelling "Sister!"

Seokjin looked at Namjoon, who bounced his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Why not?" Hoseok asked, frowning.

"Yeah, why not? I think a sister is a great idea," Namjoon said, frowning just as deep, if not more so, as Hoseok.

"Daddy Jin's baby-making factory is closed down," Seokjin said, mainly to Namjoon.

"Factory?" Hoseok asked.

Shit.

"Yep. I have a baby making factory in my body," Seokjin explained vaguely, hoping that worked.

"So how are the babies made in there?" Hoseok asked.

Of course it didn't work.

"I know! I know!" Yoongi said suddenly, and Seokjin was somewhat grateful, but also terrified at what was about to come out of his five-year-old's mouth.

"Tell us, then" Namjoon said.

"Well, it all starts when Daddy Joon kisses Daddy Jin on the lips, and then Daddy Jin gets real fat for a while, I guess because the baby factory has to grow big enough to make the baby, and one day, the baby comes, and then Daddy Jin isn't fat anymore," Yoongi said, very proud of himself.

"That's pretty spot on," Namjoon said, and Seokjin slapped him with a rag that was laying out on the counter.

"I do not get fat," Seokjin pouted.

"There's just more of my cute Seokjin to love," Namjoon said, and then he kissed Seokjin on the lips, a quick, tender kiss.

"Awesome! Daddy Joon kissed Daddy Jin on the lips! Now we're going to have a sister!" Hoseok exclaimed, and he high-fived Yoongi.

"I just want pancakes," Jimin grumbled.

"Me too, Jimin-ah. Me, too," Seokjin said, before flipping the pancakes on the griddle.

Namjoon decided to slink his arms around Seokjin's waist and lean his head against the older man's shoulder, nuzzling his nose into Seokjin's neck.

"What're you doing," Seokjin asked, suspicious of Namjoon and mindful of the children.

"Lovin' you," he answered, leaving light kisses on Seokjin's neck just as the sound of crying came from the baby monitor they kept on top of the microwave.

"Jeongguk's awake!" Taehyung said cheerfully and Namjoon left the kitchen to go get him. He returned with a sniffling, squirmy baby in his arms.

"Someone looks hungry," he grinned, and handed him to a waiting Seokjin so he could find the formula to make Jeonguuk a bottle.

Seokjin flipped the pancakes again, balancing Jeongguk in one arm, and he moved the pancakes to the plate next to the griddle, because they were done and burnt pancakes would be gross. Namjoon returned with a freshly made bottle for the baby, and Seokjin passed him over so he could grab enough plates and forks for everyone. And, Yoongi got the syrup while Hoseok fetched the whipped cream for the pancakes, because they were helpful like that. When every boy had a pancake on their plate, smothered in syrup and covered in whipped cream, they dug in while Seokjin turned the griddle off and Namjoon finished feeding the baby.

Seokjin ate his pancake quickly before passed him Jeongguk so he could burp him while Namjoon ate his own breakfast. The boys waited patiently for their parents to finish eating so they could wash dishes and then play. There was a toy firetruck in the living room just calling Yoongi's name.

They washed their dishes quickly and were dismissed to go play while Namjoon cleaned teh griddle and Seokjin bounced the baby on his knee.

"You're a bouncy baby, huh?" Seokjin cooed at Jeongguk, causing the baby to giggle.

"I know somebody else who's a bouncy baby," Namjoon said suggestively, bouncing his eyebrows and walking over to his youngest son and his other half.

"Shush, not in front of the baby," Seokjin scolded, and Namjoon took a seat on one of the wooden kitchen chairs next to Seokjin.

"I think we should give the boys a sister," Namjoon said, and he tickled Jeongguk's belly, making the baby giggle like crazy.

"And I think you need to let me rest," Seokjin said exhaustedly, and Namjoon laughed.

"Fair enough," he said, and he leaned over to kiss Seokjin's cheek.

Taehyung trudged into the kitchen then, a rare shy look on his face, and said, "I think you guys should bring the baby into the living room."

"What do you think, Jeongguk?" Seokjin asked, bouncing the baby again, making him squeal in delight.

"I think he wants to go in the living room," Namjoon said, and Taehyung grinned.

"Let's go!" he said, and Seokjin and Namjoon were up on their feet to follow Taehyung into the living room to play.

-

After a while, the boys were tiring out and Yoongi's firetruck was turning into a blur of red and "wee-woo, wee-woo" siren noises. Taehyung and Jimin had fallen asleep already, with Jimin resting with his head on Taehyung's belly. Hoseok was trying his best to keep playing, but he was running out of adventures for his superhero action figures to go on. And as for Yoongi, well, he had fallen asleep on his firetruck in seconds, exhausted from a long morning of saving citizens.

Seokjin and Namjoon noticed their sleeping boys in the floor and smiled. They got up off the couch to take them to their bedrooms to sleep, with Namjoon scooping up Yoongi and Seokjin picking up Jimin with one arm, Jeongguk balanced on his hip. Once they came back for the other two and all for boys were tucked in snug as a bug, Namjoon and Seokjin collapsed back onto the couch, the baby beginning to close his eyes, too.

"It's been a good day," Namjoon said, his arms wrapped around Seokjin.

"But the day's only half over," Seokjin reminded him, whispering, because a now-sleeping Jeongguk was curled up into his chest.

"So pessimistic," Namjoon teased.

"Not pessimistic. Just stating facts. But, yes, it has been a good day," Seokjin agreed.

Namjoon smiled, a peaceful kind of smile, and said, "We should clean. This living room is a disaster."

"I know. But I don't want to move. The kids can clean it up when they wake up. That's what we had kids for: to clean," Seokjin said, and Namjoon chuckled softly.

"But don't you only need one kid to clean?" Namjoon asked, teasing.

"Yeah, but I didn't want Yoongi to be lonely, so we had Hoseok," Seokjin explained.

"What about the twins?" Namjoon asked.

"Buddies for the older boys," Seokjin said vaguely.

"And how about Jeongguk here?" Namjoon asked, his voice playful.

"We had this precious little thing because I was looking good and you couldn't keep your hands off me," Seokjin teased and Namjoon laughed.

"But you're always looking good," he said, pinching Seokjin's cheek.

"Shut up," Seokjin huffed.

"But it's true. You haven't even brushed your hair today and you're still, like, the cutest thing I've ever seen," Namjoon said with so much honesty that it made Seokjin blush, and Seokjin never blushed anymore. 

Namjoon took Seokjin's blush as a victory and let silence settle over them for a while. Silence was good, too. They could listen to the miracles they had made breathing softly from the other rooms, and there was a certain comfort in knowing how each child slept. They knew Yoongi slept spread out under the covers, his arms and legs all over the place. Hoseok slept curled in a ball, like a kitten. The twins had their own, seperate beds in their rooms, but they would always end up sleeping in just one bed, always.

And that was comforting.


	3. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I specified in this chapter, but this takes place a little bit in the future from the last chapter, so the boys are a little bit older. Yoongi is around 7, Hoseok is 6, the twins are about 4, almost 5, and Jeongguk is 2. 
> 
> Please enjoy-

"Get up."

Namjoon was startled awake by Yoongi sitting on his chest, the young boy's face inches away from his own.

"Good morning to you, too," Namjoon attemtped to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

"It snowed last night," Yoongi informed.

"And?" Namjoon asked.

"And the whole outside is covered in snow and it looks fluffy and I want to play in it," Yoongi said matter-of-factly.

"Aren't you a little too old to be sitting on my chest like this?" Namjoon asked.

"I don't think so. When can we go play?" Yoogi asked, trying not to bounce from all his excitement.

"We'll go outside after breakfast. Are your brothers awake yet?" Namjoon asked.

"No. I had to pee and I looked outside the window and saw the snow and then I came to tell you and I still haven't gone to pee," Yoongi said as if he just realized that he forgot to pee.

"You should probably go pee then. And when you come back, you can help me wake everyone up," Namjoon winked, and Yoongi's eyes lit up before he nodded and then ran towards the bathroom.

Yoongi came back in record time and jumped right back into bed with his dads, Seokjin still sleeping peacefully.

"Are we going to wake everyone up now?" Yoongi asked excitedly, beginning to become a little impatient.

"Yep," Namjoon nodded, and then he grinned that dimply-dad grin.

"Who first?" Yoongi asked.

"Daddy Jin," Namjoon nodded.

"Tickle attack?" Yoongi asked.

"Tickle attack," Namjoon agreed, and then they both launched onto Seokjin, tickling him awake.

"Why?" Seokjin whined, his eyes closed tightly.

"Because it snowed last night," Yoongi and Namjoon answered in unison.

"The snow will still be there later. Let me sleep," Seokjin huffed.

"But we have to wake everyone up so we can eat breakfast and THEN WE CAN PLAY IN THE SNOW," Yoongi yelled a little at the end, unable to hold his excitement.

"Inside voice, young man," Seokjin scolded, and Yoongi pouted.

"Please, Daddy?" he asked, using his best puppy dog eyes.

Seokjin tried to hold in his resolve and his will to go back to sleep, but he was weak.

"Let's go wake everyone up so we can play in the snow," Seokjin smiled, and Yoongi and Namjoon broke into joyful cheers.

-

After breakfast, five very excited boys were all snug in their winter clothes to go out to play in the snow. 

Or, at least, they were supposed to be.

"Taehyung, come here so we can get your boots on you," Namjoon beckoned the boy, who was pulling on Jimin's hat instead of putting on his boots.

"Hoseok, you can't run around this house without pants on and expect to go outside," Seokjin scolded, trying to catch a pantsless Hoseok, who was running around the living room.

"Daddy, snow," Jeongguk, all dressed up in three layers of warm clothes, cooed, wrapped around Namjoon's leg while Namjoon tried (tried being the key word here) to get Taehyung's boots on him.

"I know, buddy. Snow. We can go as soon as Taehyung puts his boots on and Hoseok stops running away from pants," Namjoon promised his youngest son.

"Tae, boots," Jeongguk said, and Taehyung stopped struggling and let Namjoon put his boots on. Namjoon thanked his lucky stars for Jeongguk, because Taehyung would do anything and everything the youngest boy asked.

"Finally!" Seokjin exclaimed from across the room, and Namjoon looked over to see a triumphant Seokjin standing with a displeased, pants-wearing Hoseok.

"Real men don't wear pants," Hoseok pouted.

"Then I must be a fake man," Seokjin said, and he zipped up Hoseok's jacket.

"Is everybody ready now?" Yoongi asked impatiently, looking around to see his brothers dressed in thick layers.

"Daddy Joon and I still have to put on our layers," Seokjin said.

Yoongi sighed deep and heavy as Namjoon attempted to walk to their bedroom to grab clothes for them both to wear while Jeongguk was still clinging to his leg.

Namjoon returned quickly with an armfull of clothes and threw two pairs of sweatpants at Seokjin for him to wear over the pair of sweatpants he was already wearing. He himself was trying to get his coat zipped over a sweater and two sweatshirts, while Seokjin did the same.

"Now are we ready?" Yoongi asked, his voice slightly muffled from the scarf Seokjin made him wear (against his will).

"I'd say so," Namjoon said, pulling Seokjin's hat down around his ears.

"Yay!" came a chorus of voices, followed by sloppy running towards towards the front door.

Seokjin and Namjoon exchanged glances before following their kids towards door and towards the snow.

-

"Cold. Don't like," Jeongguk said the second they stepped outside.

"Come on, Jeongguk. Snow is fun!" Yoongi said, holding out a hand to him, which he took. The older boys dragged him through the snow while he looked at it in awe.

"Jeongguk, come do snow angels with us!" Jimin giggled as he and Taehyung lied down in the snow, swooshing out their arms and legs to make angel shapes in the snow.

"Why?' Jeongguk asked.

"Because it's fun," Taehyung said, and Jeongguk shrugged before falling into the snow and swooshing his own arms and legs around in the snow just like his brothers.

"Hey, Taehyung, watch out!" Hoseok yelled as he flung a snowball at Taehyung's face.

"Rude!" Taehyung yelled back, and Jeongguk giggled and clapped his hands.

"Want to play, too!" Jeongguk exclaimed before picking up a puny amount of snow, mushing it around in his mittens to make it into a ball, and then he rared back to throw it, only to have it go crashing to the ground in front of his feet.

"Wait, Jeongguk, I'll help you," Taehyung promised, standing to his feet to help his baby brother, who was looking at his sad snowball with tears in his eyes.

Jeongguk sniffled and nodded, and together he and Taehyung, and with a little help from Jimin, packed snow into the perfect snowball before throwing it at Hoseok and Yoongi, who retaliated with a snowball of their own.

"Snowball fight!" Jimin exclaimed, and it was on. Snowballs suddenly came from everywhere. Taehyung ran straight in the line of fire towards his fathers, grabbed Seokjin's hand, and pulled him towards the little fort he, Jimin, and Jeongguk had managed to build in the middle of the fight.

"Hey! No fair! Daddy Joon, come help us!" Yoongi yelled, and Namjoon ran over to join his sons (even though his main objective was to attack Seokjin with snowballs, don't tell anyone).

Seokjin helped the boys make a huge snowball and helped them throw it at Yoongi, Hoseok, and Namjoon. 

"Take that!" Yoongi said before they threw snowball after snowball at the other boys in retaliation.

"Wow, that was a lot of snowballs," Seokjin siad.

"Yeah. It had to be at least, like, five, " Taehyung said.

"I think it was more than five," Seokjin laughed.

"Yeah, it was more like ten, maybe eleven," Jimin said, and Taehyung nodded.

Seokjin just shook his head before he threw another snowball at his husband.

-

After a while, it was time to go in because the boys all had rosy cheeks and red rudolph noses, and it was just too cold to stay outside. As soon as they stepped into the warm house, clothing was shrugged off and onto the floor, Hoseok completely naked in seconds, with his brothers soon following.

"Why are you all just standing there without clothes on," Seokjin said more than asked, just looking dumbfounded at his five sons. They never failed to throw new surprises at him every day.

"We're getting warm," Yoongi answered.

"Wouldn't clothes help with that?" Namjoon asked.

"A warm bath would," Hoseok grinned, and Seokjin smilled.

"How am I going to fit five boys into a bathtub?" Seokjin asked.

"That sounds like some of the stuff you and I were involved in back in college," Namjoon commented, a hint of suggestiveness in his voice.

"Hush," Seokjin scolded, and Namjoon laughed.

"We can all squeeze into the tub!" Jimin said and the boys all nodded.

"That sounds like some stuff we did in college, too," Namjoon said, and Seokjin rolled his eyes.

"Let's go take a bath, boys," he said before he and Namjoon ushered the boys into the bathroom.

-

After bathtime, when everyone was all snuggled in their pajamas and little blankets with hoods sewn in, courtesy of Seokjin, the boys sat in the floor, gathered around Seokjin while he read a story.

"'And then the handsome prince came to the princess's castle riding on a white horse to save her from her evil step-mother'," Seokjin read.

"Daddy Jin, why is it a prince saving the princess? Why not a prince saving a prince? Or a princess saving a princess?" Hoseok asked.

"That's just how this story was written, baby," Seokjin answered, honestly surprised by the profoundness of the question.

"Is every story written that way?" Yoongi asked.

"Not every story," Seokjin said.

"Then what stories have a prince and a prince or a princess and a princess?" Jimin asked.

Seokjin thought about it for a minute before closing the book he was reading and answering with, "Once upon a time, there was this prince named Seokjin. And Seokjin spent a lot of time in this little cafe fighting against the evils of homework and exams. One day, when the evil was winning, another prince rode up to the cafe on his white bicycle and he came into the cafe, and he saw Seokjin struggling with those horrible evils, and he walked over to him and rescued him by buying him a coffee and letting him take a nap on his shoulder in the middle of the cafe.

"After that, Seokjin woke up and thanked the other prince so much for helping him and asked for his phone number and his name, and the prince gave it to him and told him his name was Namjoon. Namjoon and Seokjin continued to meet up at the cafe to fight evil, falling in love as the days went passed, until they graduated college, where Namjoon asked Seokjin to marry him and live happily ever after. The end."

The boys stared at Seokjin in stunned silence for a minute until one of them spoke up.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did Seokjin and Namjoon really live happily ever after?" Hoseok asked.

"They did. They had a wedding and invited all their prince and princess friends and now Seokjin and Namjoon have fiv beautiful children that they love very, very much," Seokjin answered him.

"That was a really good story," Yoongi said.

'Wait, wait, wait. Daddy Jin, isn't your name Seokjin?" Hoseok asked.

"Yes," Seokjin answered.

"And Daddy Joon's name is Namjoon?" Hoseok asked.

"Yes," Seokjin repeated.

The boys stared at him for a moment, thinking about it, before it all clicked in their heads.

"You two have the same names as characters in a fairy tale! You're famous!" Hoseok exclaimed.

"That's so cool," Yoongi grinned.

So maybe it didn't click.

Namjoon chose that moment to emerge from the kitchen with a tray full of little mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows, with two big mugs for Seokjin and himself. He passed each boy their mug, and then sat down next to Seokjin, handing him his mug and kissing his cheek.

"Nice fairytale," he grinned.

"It was based off a true story," Seokjin said, and he smiled at Namjoon.

"Oh really, now?" Namjoon asked, one eyebrow cocked.

Seokjin winked and snuggled in closer to Namjoon while they watched as the kids drank their hot chocolate (and the twins threw marshmallows at each other), and closed his eyes in satisfaction as they closed the chapter of another perfect day.


	4. Favorite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short little chapter since it's been so long. not too far into the future from the last chapter, just a check in on the family, complete with mushy namjin nonsense. please enjoy--

“Hey, Daddy Jin, who’s your favorite?” Yoongi, the oldest, asked suddenly in the middle of dinner.

Seokjin stopped chewing for a moment, trying to process why in the world his eight-year-old son would ask him a question like that, and really hoping that he was really meaning to ask Seokjin who his favorite actor was, or something like that.

“Who’s my favorite what, Yoongi?” Seokjin asked calmly, glancing at Namjoon, who looked just as calm/panicked as Seokjin.

“Your favorite son. Out of all of us,” Yoongi clarified, as if it should’ve been obvious.

“What’s a favorite?” Jimin, one of the twins, asked.

“A favorite is something that you like more than something else. Like if blue is your favorite color, then that means you like blue more than the other colors,” Hoseok, the second eldest, told him. Seokjin and Namjoon exchanged proud fatherly glances at each other at his explanation.

“I like blue,” Jeongguk, the youngest said, and Taehyung, the other twin, patted him on the head approvingly.

“So?” Yoongi asked, getting impatient that his brothers kept talking and he wasn’t getting any answers.

“So what?” Namjoon asked.

“Who’s your two’s favorite?” Yoongi asked.

“We don’t have favorites, baby. We love all of you equally,” Seokjin said.

“That’s right,” Namjoon came in with the backup, smiling his dimply dad smile.

Yoongi huffed and shoveled more food in his mouth.

“Where did you even come up with a question like that?” Namjoon asked.

“I like blue a lot,” Jeongguk said, and he giggled, and Taehyung grinned at him.

“My friend at school. He has three sisters and he said his parents told him that they liked him more than they liked his sisters,” Yoongi shrugged.

“Well, if it helps, we definitely like you more than we like your sisters,” Namjoon nodded.

Yoongi sat up real tall in his big boy chair, a proud smile on his face, before it dawned on him. “Hey! I don’t have any sisters!”

“Exactly,” Namjoon said, and Hoseok started cracking up, laughing so hard that it made Jimin laugh, which caused Seokjin to laugh, and then Namjoon, and then Taehyung, and then even Yoongi started to chuckle, which confused Jeongguk, who started to cry.

“Jeongguk, why are you crying?” Namjoon asked, as Taehyung pulled him into a brotherly hug to calm him down.

“Loud,” Jeongguk sniffled.

“Do you want us to be quieter?” Seokjin sked his youngest child.

Jeongguk nodded.

Seokjin held his finger over his lips as a symbol for everyone to be quiet. All the boys copied him, putting a finger to their lips, except for Jimin, who just shoved another dinosaur-shaped chicken nugget into his mouth.

-

After dinner was put away, the table was wiped clean, and the dishes were washed, the boys stumbled into the living room to play until bedtime. 

Lately, Yoongi had taken a liking to playing with the doctor kit, running around the house sticking Band-Aids on people, listening to their heart with his toy stethoscope, and taking their temperature with his little plastic thermometer. 

Hoseok usually liked to play detective with Jimin, where Jimin was always the criminal and Hoseok was the detective, mainly because Hoseok really liked to use the pink fuzzy handcuffs (courtesy of Namjoon) to arrest Jimin, and Jimin enjoyed the chase around the living room, like a game of tag, but instead of “tag, you’re it!” it was “freeze, dirtbag! You’re under arrest!” 

While the kids were playing in the floor, Seokjin and Namjoon had taken a liking to playing footsie on the couch, stealing glances and holding hands, talking about their days, and Namjoon making empty threats to “borrow” the fuzzy pink handcuffs from Hoseok’s detective game. Or maybe not so empty.

-

After playtime was over and everything was put away, all five boys, snug in their footed pajamas, settled on the couch with their fathers, arms tangled together and legs shoved sloppily in awkward places, and they watched Spongebob together, a unanimous favorite, until sleepy eyes began to close, tiny bodies curling up for sleep.

Seokjin and Namjoon put the boys to bed, starting with Jeongguk, kissing him goodnight and tucking him in. He was out like a light in seconds. Next were the twins, who still refused to sleep in separate beds, but they switched whose bed they would sleep in every night so their fathers wouldn’t get rid of one or put Jeongguk in their room. They were hugged and kissed and tucked in, snuggled together in Jimin’s bed. Next was Hoseok, who liked extra kisses before bed because the monsters under his bed don’t like kisses and that’s why he needs extra, and he liked his blanket to be tucked in extra tight. Lastly was Yoongi, who was always talkative before bedtime, so he could keep himself awake.

“Daddies, you two really don’t have a favorite?” Yoongi asked, rubbing his eyes, his voice a little tired and whiny.

“Of course not, baby. We love all of you equally,” Seokjin said, smiling warmly.

“Even when we’re bad?” Yoongi asked.

“Even when you’re bad,” Namjoon nodded and smiled.

Yoongi smiled widely, looking up at his fathers before pulling his blanket up tight around his ears.

“Thanks,” he said, and he closed his little eyes to sleep.

Seokjin and Namjoon smiled at each other, taking one last glance at a sleeping Yoongi before walking out of his and Hoseok’s room. 

“Hey, you’re definitely my favorite Seokjin out of all the Seokjins,” Namjoon teased.

“You haven’t met all the Seokjins,” Seokjin pointed out.

“Don’t gotta. They can’t possibly compare to you,” Namjoon grinned and kissed Seokjin on the cheek.

Seokjin swatted him away but he was smiling anyway. After all these years, Namjoon could still make him happy, as if time were nothing. 

They collapsed back on the couch, another episode of Spongebob on, Namjoon’s favorite. They watched it together, arms and legs tangled together in a sloppy comfortable kind of way, Seokjin’s head on Namjoon’s shoulder.

“You’re totally my favorite Namjoon of all the Namjoons,” Seokjin said during a commercial.

“I knew it,” Namjoon grinned, and Seokjin swatted him again, laughing almost loud enough to wake the kids. 

“Oh, hush,” Seokjin chuckled, and Namjoon, always one to oblige, hushed and they watched that talking yellow sponge on the TV until it was time to put themselves to bed and kiss each other goodnight, Namjoon always wanting extra kisses, because the monsters in Hoseok’s closet didn’t like kisses, and that’s why he needs extra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story. I love reading the sweet comments y'all write, and y'all really make it all worthwhile. If it weren't for y'all, I probably would've stopped writing a while ago. I'd also like to add that this story has been translated into Spanish, which is pretty exciting. Im just amazed and tickled pink at the amount of views and feedback this fic has received, y'all are the best. Thank you.


	5. Beach Party!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beach day!! Where Hoseok and Yoongi find shells, Taehyung and Jimin find each other, and Jeongguk finds pretty girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set about a year from the last chapter. I might have a flashback chapter soon lmao. Enjoy!!

A vacation was Namjoon’s idea.  He said they could all use a little break, a little time away.  Seokjin wondered what five children between the ages of four and nine could possibly need a break from, but he kept that part to himself. 

 

It was decided that they would all go to the beach for a weekend while the boys were out of school and Namjoon could catch a break from work.  Everyone was excited for the beach, and excited for some quality family time.

 

Namjoon and Seokjin packed everyone’s bags up the night before, each boy having a backpack of his own to carry.  The two dads packed towels, sunscreen, hats, sunglasses, snacks, and anything else they could think of into the van the night before so that they would be ready in the morning and the trip would go off without a hitch.  But of course, when you have five children, there will always be a hitch or two.

 

“Jeongguk, why are you wearing two different shoes?” Seokjin asked as they were trying to load all the boys into the van.

 

“Fashion statement,” the youngest boy shrugged, and Seokjin just shook his head.

 

“Hoseok, go back into the house right now and put on pants,” Namjoon said.

 

“But Dad,” Hoseok, little no-pants Hoseok whined.

 

“No buts.  Pants.  Now,” Namjoon warned, and Hoseok trudged into the house to do as he was told.

 

“Hey, Daddy Jin, when will we get to the beach?” Jimin asked.

 

“At some point today,” Seokjin answered, honestly not sure if that was true with the way things were going.

 

“Is that point right now?” Taehyung asked.

 

“Does it look like we’re at the beach?” Seokjin asked his son.

 

“No,” Taehyung answered matter-of-factly.

 

“Then no,” Seokjin answered him back, and Hoseok came back to the car with pants on but not looking very happy about it.

 

“Much better.  Thank you, Hoseok,” Namjoon smiled. 

 

Hoseok just looked at him and pouted.

 

“Are we all ready to go?” Seokjin asked.

 

“Let’s do a kid check-off first, to be safe,” Namjoon said, not wanting a repeat of last week’s grocery store fiasco where they forgot to do a kid check-off and ended up leaving Yoongi asleep in the produce section.

 

Seokjin nodded and begin.  “Yoongi?”

 

“Here,” Yoongi said sleepily.

 

“Hoseok?” Namjoon called.

 

“Here,” Hoseok said huffily.

 

“Jimin?”

 

“Here!” Jimin giggled.

 

“Taehyung?”

 

“Asparagus!” Taehyung exclaimed.

 

“Alright, Taehyung’s asparagus. And, Jeongguk?” Seokjin asked, finishing off the list.

 

“I wanna be asparagus, too,” Jeongguk said.

 

“Alright, everyone’s here.  Let’s get this show on the road!” Seokjin said, and Namjoon started the van up as quick as he could so they could at least get to the beach before sundown.

 

-

 

“Are we there yet?” Jimin asked for the fifth time in thirty minutes.

 

“Gotta pee,” Jeongguk whined.

 

“We’ll be there before long, boys,” Namjoon promised, and he really, really hoped that was true.

 

Seokjin looked behind him at his boys to do another quick dad check.  Yoongi had been asleep the whole car ride; Hoseok had preoccupied himself with a coloring book; Jimin was counting the number of dogs they had passed since they started driving, and so far he was up to sixty-four dogs; Taehyung and Jeongguk were playing “I spy”, and so far the only thing that Jeongguk had spied were trees so Taehyung was more or less winning.

 

Seokjin smiled as he watched his boys play and in Yoongi’s case, sleep.  He was really looking forward to getting all of his boys to the beach to laugh and play in the sun.

 

-

 

When they arrived at the beach a couple hours later, Namjoon parked the van in front of the place where they would be staying for the weekend. 

 

“Are we there yet?” Jimin asked as Namjoon was parking the car.

 

“We’re here boys,” Namjoon and Seokjin said in unison, and all the boys cheered and waited patiently to be let out of the van so that they could run around and play and stretch their little legs.

 

Once everyone was out of the van, longing stares were aimed at the beach.

 

“We can go play once everything is unpacked,” Namjoon said, looking at the beach and taking in the breathtaking view of the early afternoon sun shining on the water.

 

“Okay!” all five boys said at once, and it was a sudden whirlwind of small, helpful little hands grabbing for their backpacks and anything else they could carry. 

 

After everything was unsettled and everyone was in the room, Seokjin and Namjoon got down to business: getting everyone in their swimsuits, with sunscreen, and sunglasses and discussing boundary rules for when they go to the beach.

 

Every single boy had the same pair of swim trunks, and sunglasses so that Namjoon and Seokjin could tell their kids apart from everyone else’s kids.  And, just for safety and for the personal enjoyment of their fathers, the boys all had on matching Hawaiian shirts too, which prompted Seokjin to sit them all on the bed and take pictures of how cute they looked.

 

After the boys were changed and boundary rules were understood, Seokjin and Namjoon got dressed and sunscreened and gathered umbrellas and towels, and then it was time to go down to the beach.

 

“Hey Dads,” Yoongi said as he looked at all his brothers and himself as they walked down to the beach, hand in hand.

 

“Yes, baby?” Seokjin asked.

 

“We look like a party,” Yoongi grinned, and Jeongguk started to giggle.

 

“Party!” the youngest boy exclaimed happily.

 

“You do look like a party.  A party that I want to be at,” Namjoon chuckled.

 

“No way Daddy Joon.  You are not invited,” Jimin sassed, and Yoongi high-fived him.

 

“Ouch, that hurt,” Namjoon feigned hurt.

 

“Ocean!” Jeongguk suddenly yelled, and halted all other conversation as the boys yanked their fathers to the water.

 

-

 

Shortly after all the boys had helped set up umbrellas and they had their life jackets on and their Hawaiian shirts off, they were allowed to go play.  Yoongi stayed back with Namjoon and Seokjin to nap under the umbrella.  The twins had launched into a game of marco polo in the water.  Hoseok was on the beach looking for shells and Jeongguk had already managed to find a couple of pretty girls to talk to and sat on their beach towels with them.

 

“We’re going to have to watch Jeongguk when he gets older.  He’s our resident ladies’ man,” Seokjin chuckled and shook his head as he pointed out their youngest son curled up on a towel with pretty girls who were having a fit over him.

 

Namjoon shook his head and laughed, keeping a look out over his sons, especially the twins in the water, who were playing marco polo with their eyes open, so they kept finding each other immediately.

 

“Dads! Look!” Hoseok came running back to the umbrella with a conch shell in his hand.

 

“That’s a pretty shell, Hoseok,” Seokjin smiled.

 

“Can we keep it?” Hoseok looked hopeful.

 

Seokjin and Namjoon exchanged glances with each other.

 

“I guess we can keep it,” Namjoon grinned.

 

“Yes! Thank you!” Hoseok said happily before putting the shell down and yanking Yoongi up from his napping spot to go find more shells.

 

-

 

After one more day of play at the beach, it was time to go home.  The boys were sad, of course, to leave all of the fun times that they had on the beach. 

 

“Do we hafta go back home?” Taehyung asked sadly.

 

“I’m afraid so.  You all have school and Daddy Joon has work,” Seokjin said.

 

Five sad boys, defeated, packed their backpacks into the car and buckled themselves in for the car ride home.

 

-

 

About an hour into the drive, all the boys had fallen asleep.  Namjoon and Seokjin sat in comfortable silence in the car, appreciating the sunset and the soft music on the radio.

 

“You know, I am glad you convinced me that this vacation was a good idea,” Seokjin looked over at Namjoon and smiled.

 

“Yeah, it was fun, watching the boys play like that.  I’m a little sad though that we didn’t get any Daddy-Daddy time on the beach,” Namjoon pouted.

 

“Hush,” Seokjin chuckled softly.

 

“I had fun though.  We should do this again sometime with all seven of us.  Even though it was a tad chaotic,” Namjoon smiled.

 

Seokjin looked back fondly at their sleeping boys.  “I don’t know what I’d do without chaos.  I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	6. Fun With Leaves!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where leaves are fun to jump in, younger brothers are sneaky, and older brothers are scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i'm so shit at updating, but here's the newest chapters, they're all the same ages as they were in the last chapter
> 
> please enjoy!!!

It was a lazy Sunday morning in the Kim household. Soft snores could be heard throughout the house as every boy (and big boy, in Namjoon and Seokjin’s case) was sound asleep. The birds chirped softly from the outside, and that combined with the gentle sunlight shining through the window was enough to wake Seokjin from his slumber. He stretched his tired arms with a smile on his face and glanced over at a sleeping, drooling Namjoon, and he chuckled softly.

“What a dweeb,” he shook his head and draped himself across Namjoon’s body, shaking him roughly and breathing in his face. 

“Why,” Namjoon whined, attempting to roll away from Seokjin and hide his face in the blankets.

“Because, I want you to get up with me, silly. We can go make breakfast while the boys are still asleep,” Seokjin smiled, already too chipper for his better half’s liking. 

Namjoon groaned and rolled back over before sitting up, stretching and scratching his stomach, yawning. “Fine, I can’t win against you,” he shook his head and stood up out of bed, stretching some more. 

Seokjin just grinned and stood as well, already yanking Namjoon’s arm to lead him towards the kitchen. “I know.”

-

The boys slowly woke up one by one to the smell of bacon sizzling and eggs being scrambled. Hoseok was the first boy to stumble into the kitchen, rubbing his tired eyes and taking a seat at the table. 

“Hoseok, do you want to set the table while we finish cooking?” Seokjin asked his second eldest son, who nodded his head, his shaggy hair flopping around his head. He got out all the plates, big boy plates for himself, Yoongi, and his fathers, and ZooPals for his three youngest brothers. He set out the silverware next, being sure to save the coveted Spiderman fork for himself. While he was setting the table, he took the opportunity to look outside the window. 

“Hey, Dads, look out the window,” he said, pointing out the window as his fathers shuffled over to see what he was pointing at. 

“Well, I know what we’re going to do today,” Namjoon grinned, and Seokjin nodded. 

“Not much else you can do, when your yard is covered in autumn leaves,” Seokjin smiled, and he was right. Their yard was covered in leaves, fresh fallen during the autumn season, and perfect for playing in. 

Jeongguk trudged in next, curious as to why his dads and one of his brothers were crowded around the window. 

“What’s going on?” the youngest asked, his sleepy voice squeaking with each word. 

“Come here, Jeongguk, come look,” Namjoon smiled, and he scooped the young boy into his arms so he could look out the window, too.

“Woah,” Jeongguk said, impressed. “There’s like, ten whole leaves out there!”

“I think it’s a lot more than ten, buddy,” Namjoon grinned and he put the smallest boy back on the floor, who ran back into the hallway to go wake up his other brothers. 

“Leave it to Jeongguk, out little alarm clock,” Seokjin chuckled as the youngest boy’s shouts could be heard alongside his brothers’ tired grumbles of protest. 

The rest of the boys filed in slowly, just as breakfast was being taken off the stove and put on the table. 

Yoongi sat down at his place at the table, frowning as he looked at his silverware. “Aw, man, Hoseok. You got the Spiderman fork.”

“The early bird gets the cool fork,” Hoseok grinned, savoring his rare victory over his older brother. 

The twins came in and sat down at their respective places at the table, Taehyung next to Jeongguk and Jimin wedged between Yoongi and Hoseok. Jimin looked down at his plate and grinned. He turned his head and snuck a quick peck onto Hoseok’s cheek before the older boy could realize what was going on.

“Hey, what was that for?” Hoseok asked, attempting to wipe the Jimin cooties off his cheek.

“Because you gave me the plate shaped like the penguin, and that’s my favorite,” Jimin giggled. 

“You just got lucky,” Hoseok rolled his eyes, but he knew he gave his brother the penguin plate on purpose. 

Seokjin and Namjoon joined them at the table then, beginning to scoop food onto each boy’s plate, which ended all conversation as every mouth was full of food.

-

After breakfast, each boy was dressed in their light autumn jackets and their “yard work” jeans, each of them nearly bouncing with excitement. 

“Do we get to jump in the leaves?” Taehyung asked for the fifth time.

“Yes, after we rake them into big piles. Now do we remember our raking teams?” Seokjin said, and the boys nodded before forming into their teams, which consisted of Jeongguk and Yoongi, Taehyung and Hoseok, and Jimin would be on Seokjin and Namjoon’s team. 

“Alright, let’s go!” Namjoon exclaimed, and he opened the front door, and all five boys rushed out. 

Each boy was armed with a rake, and they set out to work. Yoongi proved to be a good worker, raking piles quickly. Jeongguk proved to be more or less nerve-wracking, as Yoongi had to constantly reprimand him. 

“Jeongguk, if I have to tell you one more time not to jump into the leaves until we’re done raking, then I will hit you,” Yoongi threatened.

“No, we do not hit in the house,” Seokjin called, and Jeongguk flashed Yoongi a cheeky grin. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and pulled Jeongguk in real close, whispering to him menacingly. “Fine, if I can’t hit you, then I’ll just drop a worm inside your mouth when you’re sleeping, and then tape your mouth shut, so stop trying to jump in the leaves. And if you tattle, I’ll definitely do it.”

Jeongguk stared at Yoongi, his eyes full of fear before he went back to raking, and Yoongi simply grinned because he knew he had won.

 

Taehyung and Hoseok worked well together. They had managed to make a few fairly large piles of leaves, and did not argue with each other, opting to give each other high fives instead. Jimin, despite being on his fathers’ team, decided to move around from team to team and help everyone, though he did more talking than helping. 

After a few hours of work, the family managed to have all the leaves raked into a pile. Yoongi wiped the sweat from his brow, and Taehyung did the same before asking, “Now can we jump in the leaves?”

“Yes, now,” Namjoon nodded, and all the boys ran, jumping into piles, laughing and squealing in delight. 

Seokjin snapped pictures on his phone as the boys played. He got pictures of Taehyung sprinkling leaves into Jeongguk’s hair, Jimin doing a flying leap and landing on Yoongi, and Hoseok tackling Namjoon into the biggest piles of leaves, laughing the whole way. 

Once the boys had tired themselves out and the yard was decidedly destroyed and back to being covered in leaves, the boys were ushered back inside to get out of their itchy, leaf-filled clothes, and into the bath. 

After their baths, or in Yoongi’s case, shower, each boy was snuggled into a blanket in the living room, playing as their dads made them sandwiches for lunch. Jimin and Jeongguk solved a puzzle together, while Taehyung, Hoseok, and Yoongi were playing hide and seek, which Taehyung was winning because neither of the older boys could find him. 

“Boys, sandwiches!” Seokjin exclaimed as he brought a tray full of sandwiches and juice pouches into the living room. 

“Yay! I’m hungry!” Taehyung shouted, peeking his head out from the toy box he had been hiding in.

“You were in there the whole time?” Yoongi asked in disbelief. 

“Yep, right under Jimin’s teddy bears,” Taehyung nodded as he climbed out of the toy box and went straight for the sandwiches. 

“They’re not just my teddy bears,” Jimin grumbled, his mouth full of sandwich. 

“Yeah right,” Yoongi said, and stuffed his own mouth full of food. 

Jimin opened his mouth to retaliate before deciding that the sandwich was way more important. 

-

After lunch, the boys all snuggled into their beds for naps. Yoongi kept trying to convince his parents that, as a nine-year-old, he was too old for naps, but his barely-open eyes said otherwise. 

Seokjin and Namjoon went through their tuck in routine, tucking in each boy before kissing them good-nap. After that was done, they settled on the couch together, tangled in a pile of SeokjinandNamjoon.

“Today was fun, playing with the boys in the leaves,” Namjoon smiled.

“Yeah, it was. The yard is a wreck now, though,” Seokjin cringed. 

“Yeah, we can clean it up again tomorrow while they’re all at school,” Namjoon shrugged, scratching his neck with his hand.

“Or, we could go play in them right now, while the boys are asleep?” Seokjin suggested.

Namjoon grinned, cocking his eyebrow. “I like the sound of that. Race you there?”

“You’re on!” Seokjin shouted, and both men launched out the front door and straight into the leaves, playing just like two kids, perfectly imperfect in every way.


	7. A Spooky Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Namjoon is a giant kid, the boys make their own costumes, and Seokjin is really good with his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah it's a Halloween update!!! 
> 
> I've decided to keep the boys at the same ages for a while. This is exciting, it's a quicker update than usual!
> 
> How about more frequent updates, yes?
> 
> Please enjoy!

It was Halloween time in the Kim household, and excitement was sweeping through the air.The boys eagerly discussed costumes and candy, tricks and treats.They were counting down the days until October 31st would arrive.

Especially the biggest kid of all, Namjoon. 

Halloween was his favorite time of year, and he loved spending it with his family, getting everyone dressed up in costumes to go trick-or-treating.Seokjin loved how excited he always got, and how excited it made the boys, especially when it came to picking out costumes. 

That’s why Seokjin decided it would be fun, while the boys were at school, to lay out materials, like sheets, felt, markers, scissors, and stickers, as well as fun props, all in the living room floor so the boys could make their own costumes.

When the boys came home from school, they were amazed to see all the costume supplies laid out in the floor.

“Woah, Daddy Jin, what’s all this?” Hoseok asked in amazement.

“I decided that it would be fun for you all to make your own costumes this year, so I found sheets and stickers and other fun things,” Seokjin beamed as Jimin went straight for the page of firetruck stickers.

“This is so cool! I’m gonna dress like a toilet-fixer guy! I love those guys,” Hoseok nodded and dove for a piece of felt.

Seokjin just smiled and shook his head.“You can make whatever you want to make, boys.Be what you want to be.”

All five boys nodded excitedly and started to work on their costumes. 

Jimin had quickly grabbed a sheet and had cut two roundish holes- with Seokjin’s supervision- right in the middle of the sheet.He stuck a few star-shaped stickers onto the sheet before slipping it over his head.He started to walk around, making ghost noises to scare his brothers, before bumping right into a wall and falling down flat on his back.

“Jimin, are you okay?” Seokjin jumped up from where he was glitter gluing designs on Yoongi’s hat, rushing over to help his son.

“Daddy Jin, I can’t see,” Jimin spoke, sitting up and rubbing his head.“How am I supposed to be a ghost if I can’t see?”

“It might help if we cut the eyeholes in front of your eyes,” Seokjin chuckled softly.“Come on, I’ll help,” he said, and then helped Jimin over to where the scissors were, cutting two perfect eyeholes in front of his eyes so he could see.

The boys worked quietly for a while.Yoongi was gluing feathers to a hat, Jimin was still making ghost sounds, Hoseok was making suspenders out of cloth, Jeongguk was rolling around in a pile of yarn, and Taehyung was sitting stoically staring at everyone, a fake moustache plastered across his face.Curious, Seokjin walked over to him.

“Taehyung, what is your costume?” he asked the young boy.

“I’m not Taehyung, I’m a man in disguise,” Taehyung said defiantly.

“It’s a very good disguise,” Seokjin nodded.

“But you saw right through me,” the boy pouted.

“Hold on, we can fix that,” Seokjin smiled and grabbed an old pair of glasses from the floor, poking the lenses out before sliding them onto his face.“There, now you’re for sure a man in disguise.”

Taehyung beamed before going over to sit by Yoongi and Hoseok. 

“Woah, who are you?” Hoseok asked him, looking at him with a startled face.

“I’m a man in disguise,” Taehyung grinned.

“Nice,” Yoongi grinned before cutting bat wings out of carboard.

Taehyung continued to walk around, being sneaky in his moustache and glasses.He sat down next to Jeongguk, forcing the young boy to take a break from rolling around in his yarn. 

The youngest boy studied Taehyung for a moment, attempting to tap his chin in thought, but the yarn wrapped around his little arms was getting in the way.After moment of observing his brother, he tried to reach out to poke his face, but settled on leaning forward and nudging him in the shoulder with his head instead. 

“Handsome,” the youngest boy spoke his approval, pulling away his in order to return to his yarn.

The other boys watched in stunned silence at the exchange and the way that Taehyung stood up, walked away, and sat on the couch, completely satisfied with his costume after receiving Jeongguk’s approval. 

Seokjin also watched on as Jeongguk happily played with his multi-colored balls of yarn, oblivious to everything. Seokjin made a mental note to just how powerful his five-year-old son was over his brothers, and also made a mental note to make sure that the boy never found out just how powerful he was. 

-

Later on, in the evening, Namjoon slipped into the house, tired after a long day of work.Seokjin was there to greet him at the front door with a big smile, helping him take off his coat and hang it on the chair.Once he was fully de-coated, Namjoon collapsed into Seokjin’s arms, sighing heavily. 

“Long day?” Seokjin asked gently, rubbing small circles into the younger man’s back with his hands. 

“Yeah,” Namjoon nodded, nuzzling into Seokjin.“We got new trainees today with terrible attitudes, and the main dancer in the boy group that’s supposed to debut officially next week broke his leg his morning, so we had to argue with the company for hours just to convince them to push the debut back,” he shook his head gently, leaning his weight fully on his life-partner.

“Wow, that does sound like a long day,” Seokjin said soothingly, expertly maneuvering him down into a kitchen chair, his expert fingers already massaging and working at Namjoon’s tense shoulders.“Is he okay, the boy with the broken leg?”

“He should recover in two months.I hope,” Namjoon said, rolling his head forward and groaning softly. “How are you so good at this?”

“What do you mean, ‘how’? You know I’ve always been good with my hands,” Seokjin smirked as he worked Namjoon’s muscles, causing the younger man to chuckle softly.

“That I do,” he smiled, leaning into Seokjin’s touch.

Seokjin leaned down to peck Namjoon on the cheek before going back to kneading his back and shoulders.This continued for a few minutes before it dawned on Seokjin that there were five boys in the living room becoming increasingly more impatient. 

“Babe,” Seokjin said, leaning down to whisper in the younger man’s ear. “I have a surprise for you.”

Namjoon snapped his head around quickly, turning to look at the man behind him.“Are you finally gonna wear that lingerie I bought you?”

“What? No- the kids are here,” Seokjin shook his head.“Just, come with me.It’s a spooky surprise,” he grinned, taking Namjoon’s hand and helping him stand, before turning him around and shielding his eyes with his hands, pushing him toward the living room.

When they reached the living room, Seokjin removed his hands and Namjoon took in the full sight of his boys dressed in their own homemade costumes.Each boy grinned brightly up at him, shouting in unison, “Happy Halloween, Daddy Joon!”

Namjoon sank down to his knees to wrap the boys into a group hug, pulling them all tightly into himself.“You guys look amazing!” He pulled away from the hug, sitting back on his knees and grinning.“I think this calls for a fashion show.”

The boys jumped excitedly at the news, scrambling to get in a line for a makeshift catwalk, all except Yoongi, who sashayed to the back of the line like he owned the place.

Seokjin and Namjoon sat on the couch, clapping out a sassy beat for their sons to walk out to so they could model their costumes.

Jimin was up first, bumbling down the “catwalk” towards his fathers, moaning out spooky ghost noises. 

“I’m guessing you’re a ghost,” Namjoon smiled, and Jimin nodded excitedly before floating back to the back of the line, leaning on Yoongi and trying to trap him inside of his ghostly sheet. 

Next up was Hoseok, who was dressed with a big hat and yarn suspenders, holding a plunger in his right hand. 

“Where did you get that plunger?” Seokjin asked with mild panic in his voice at the thought of all the germs on the bathroom tool.

“Relax, Daddy Jin.I’m a toilet fixer guy, I need the plunger,” Hoseok provided a loose explanation, waving his arm as he strutted away, causing Seokjin to wear a look of horror while Namjoon just shrugged.

Taehyung came on next, walking slowly and sneakily down the runway, glancing suspiciously at Namjoon before turning around and walking back up, turning his head to look behind him the whole time.

“He’s a man in disguise,” Seokjin whispered as Namjoon watched on, a bit concerned about the suspicious looks. 

Next up was Jeongguk, wriggling down the runway wrapped in his yarn of many different colors like blue, green, pink, and yellow, hopping a bit because walking was proving to be difficult. 

Namjoon watched his youngest son, opening his mouth a few times to say something, finding that no words were coming out.“I’m lost on this one, son,” he held his hands up in the air.

Jeongguk stopped struggling long enough to look at his father with pure disappointment since he couldn’t figure out his ‘obvious’ costume. “I’m a mummy, Daddy Joon,” he said, trying his best to shake his head before sadly turning and hopping back to the end of the line. 

Namjoon watched on as he left, turning to look at Seokjin.“I feel like I just let him down.”Seokjin offered him a sympathetic look, patting his thigh gently. 

Yoongi cleared his throat in order to interrupt their moment before he burst down the catwalk, sashaying and sassily stepping the whole way.He was dressed in a cowboy hat with feathers glued onto it, a white toy doctor’s coat complete with a toy stethoscope, and finally, a pair of bat wings that he had cut out and painted himself and stapled to the coat with help from Seokjin.He reached the end of the catwalk, stopped in front of the catwalk, snapping his fingers before placing his hands on his hips.“I’m a cowboy doctor bat,” he said before either father could ask.

“Well, that’s certainly creative,” Namjoon nodded, holding a thumbs up in approval. 

“I know,” Yoongi smirked, and he strutted right back up to join his brothers. 

Namjoon turned to look at Seokjin, and then their boys, and then back at Seokjin.“We have the greatest kids ever.”

“I know,” Seokjin smirked, and then he stood and strutted right back to join his sons and help them shed their costumes and put them away safely.

-

After each costume was put away and all the yarn had been removed from Jeongguk, Namjoon picked up the phone and ordered a pizza as everyone was just too tired to even attempt to pick up a pan and make dinner.

As they waited for the pizza, they all sat in the living room floor, playing a rousing game of “Go Fish”. Yoongi was leading with three pairs, Jimin, Hoseok, and Taehyung all had two pairs, Seokjin and Jeongguk had one pair each, and Namjoon had zero pairs. 

“Hey, Jimin, got any sevens?” Namjoon asked, desperate for anything at this point. 

“Nope,” Jimin giggled.“Go fish.”

“Aghghghgh,” Namjoon made a garbled sound of defeat as Hoseok took his turn. 

“Hey, Daddy Joon,” he began, smiling mischievously. 

“Don’t you dare,” Namjoon warned.

“Got any sevens?” Hoseok grinned, and Namjoon hung his head before reluctantly handing his son his only seven. 

“I came here to have fun, and honestly I feel so attacked right now,” he shook his head as his boys giggled, hearing the doorbell ring, signaling his excuse to escape. 

“Doorbell? Is that the pizza? Taehyung asked, and all the cards flew around the room as excited shouts of ‘Pizza!’ rang throughout the air. 

Namjoon chuckled and stood up, fishing his wallet out of his pocket as he walked to the front door, followed by two of his sons clinging close to him so they could help him carry the food in. 

He opened the door for the pizza boy, taking the pizzas and handing the boy money in exchange.He handed one box to Yoongi and one box to Jeongguk as the pizza boy bent down to talk to Jeongguk. 

“You’re a very cute.Your mommy must be very pretty,” the pizza boy smiled. 

Jeongguk scrunched up his nose before interjecting, “But I don’t have a mommy.I have two daddies!” 

Namjoon looked at the pizza boy with wide eyes before trying to find words to explain the situation. 

“Well, your daddy must be very handsome then,” the pizza boy said, winking knowingly at Namjoon. 

“He is!” Jeongguk giggled, and Namjoon thanked the pizza boy before closing the door and ushering the boys into the house. 

They were quickly surrounded as soon as they placed the boxes on the counter, hands ripping into the boxes at lightening speeds, grabbing two slices apiece and heading into the living room to eat.

-

After each boy had gotten his belly full and had a bath, he was put into his pajamas and had been tucked in for bed.They had had a big day full of school and homemade costumes and pizza, so they didn’t argue as their fathers put them to bed, which was very rare. 

Seokjin and Namjoon headed off to bed themselves, also very tired from the day.Namjoon half-heartedly removed his pants, barely kicking them off and into the floor before collapsing into the bed. 

“Seokjiiiin, I’m tired,’ he whined as Seokjin joined him in bed. 

“Then close your eyes and sleep.I’m tired, too,” he rolled his eyes and rolled over to Namjoon, wrapping his legs around him and getting comfortable. 

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Namjoon asked, his eyes already closed but his voice hopeful. 

“No,” Seokjin said sleepily.

“Are you sure?” Namjoon slurred.

“Tomorrow,” Seokjin said.

“What?” Namjoon asked, confused.

“Tomorrow.It’s the weekend, the boys are going to my mother’s.I’ll wear the lingerie,” Seokjin smiled a sleepy smile, attempting to be the big spoon until Namjoon turned around with wide eyes. 

“You mean it?” he asked, like a very sleepy kid on Christmas morning. 

“Yes, I mean it,” Seokjin smiled.“Now sleep.”

“Yes, sir,” Namjoon winked, pecking Seokjin’s before turning back around, the two of them falling asleep quickly, tangled in a pile of limbs, completely content.


	8. New Year's Eve!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve special chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special New Year's chapter. Enjoy!

It was noontime on a casual Saturday. Seokjin was lounging on the couch, still in his sleepy pants. Namjoon was about halfway through a bag of chips. The boys were playing quietly in their rooms. Soft, smooth jazz was playing in the background for noise. It was shaping up to be the perfect lzy Saturday.

Until, of course, Hoseok marched right out of the bedroom and right up to his fathers, a stern and determined look fixed upon his eight-year-old face.

“I’m going to stay up tonight to watch the New Year come in!” he raised his small fist high into the air.

Seokjin and Namjoon exchanged glances before nodding.

“Go for it. Is anyone else staying up for the New Year?” Namjoon asked, raising his voice at the question. Four pairs of legs came thundering out of the bedroom, stumbling into each other as they arrived at the couch.

“Me! I’m the oldest!” Yoongi announced proudly, placing his hands on his hips.

“And us! We can stay awake!” Taehyung shouted, grabbing Jimin’s hand and raising it to the air with his own.

“Don’t forget me,” Jeongguk said, grinning shyly.

“And me,” Seokjin whispered, making Namjoon grin.

“Then it’s settled. We’ll all watch the New Year come in together!” Namjoon exclaimed, and living room erupted into cheers, drowning out the sounds of smooth jazz and any hopes of a quiet, lazy Saturday.

-

That evening, the Kim family was armed with the heavily artillery: plenty of snacks, fizzy drinks the boys weren’t allowed to have normally, and movies to watch together to pass the time. They were determined to stay up until midnight. Even the two adults in the family rarely fell asleep past ten. 

Once each boy was set with a snack of his choice, they all snuggled in front of the couch in the floor, wrapped in their blankets with animal hoods sewn in, curtesy of Seokjin’s skilled hand. Yoongi was using Hoseok as a pillow while Jimin, Taehyung, and Jeongguk were clustered together in an incomprehensible pile of boy. Seokjin and Namjoon were perched on the couch, armed with the remote, ready to press play on the first movie of the night, Inside Out. 

By the time the movie was over, Yoongi was already passed out asleep in his bowl of Cheez-its. Seokjin and Namjoon exchanged glances, grinning as they got up from the couch.

“One down, four to go,” Namjoon snickered, gathering up Yoongi to take him to bed. 

The other boys looked at each other, their faces a mixture of surprised, impressed with themselves, and determined to stay awake until 2016 became 2017. Their fathers swept back into the room shortly, resuming their positions on the couch, cuddled under a heap of blankets. 

“Alright boys. Which movie should we watch next?” Namjoon asked, readying the remote. 

The boys looked at each other before turning back to look at their fathers and shouting in unison, “Minions!”

-

During their second movie at about 10 pm, Jimin had crawled up onto the couch and settled into Seokjin’s lap, no longer able to asleep. Seokjin quietly carried the sleeping boy to bed and returned to the couch. 

“Two down, three to go,” Namjoon smirked, causing Jeongguk to turn around with his finger to his lips, shushing him.

“Daddy Joon, we’re watching a movie,” he said, and Namjoon held up his hands in apology.

“Sorry buddy,” he said, and Jeongguk nodded his approval and went back to laying on Taehyung. 

Namjoon looked at Seokjin, who just shrugged in return. 

-

It was almost 11 when the movie finished. Seokjin and Namjoon were rather impressed that three boys were still awake, though Hoseok was beginning to get a little sleepy. They decided to just turn the television to some New Year’s broadcast with famous people and bad live music so that they could watch the New Year ring in, and also keep up with time. 

A certain singer was performing on the television when Jeongguk announced that he had to go to the bathroom and had jumped up and ran inside the room. When he didn’t come back for several minutes, Seokjin, concerned, got up to check on him. 

He found his youngest son asleep on the toilet. He laughed, dressed him up and carried him to his room, stopping by the living room to tell Namjoon about it in a whisper. 

“Guess who I found asleep on the toilet?” Seokjin asked as if it weren’t obvious.

“It’s Jeongguk,” Taehyung responded.

“Lucky guess,” Seokjin winked before taking the sleeping boy to bed.

“Three down,” Namjoon wiggled his eyebrows.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hoseok said, annoyed, causing Namjoon to laugh.

-

It was five minutes until the New Year. The people on the broadcast were getting even more excited than they already were, talking too fast and way too loud. Taehyung yawned. He hoped that the five minutes would pass quickly so he could finally go to sleep.

With four minutes to spare, Hoseok, stretched and looked around, noticing that Jimin’s snack bowl was still full while his own was empty. He shrugged and grabbed it before anyone could notice it and began munching. He was not one to waste food. 

Three minutes to go. Taehyung made a show of folding his blanket and unfolding it. 

Two minutes. Hoseok sat up straight in the floor, Jimin’s snack bowl now empty. 

One minute. Both boys looked at each other in excitement, counting down with the people on the program. 

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!” both boys exclaimed, jumping up and hugging each other. 

“Happy New Year, Daddies!” Taehyung hollered, pausing his excitement when he didn’t get an answer. “Daddies?”

The boys turned around and saw their fathers cuddled up on the couch, both fast asleep. The boys gave each other knowing smiles before covering their fathers up in blankets, pecking them both on the cheek, and whispering, “Happy New Year,” before walking back into their rooms to finally catch some sleep themselves.


	9. quick announcement

Hey everyone !!

The newest chapter of this fic is on its way, but I would like to propose something. You guys have been so faithful and wonderful with your comments and kudos and I've been so blessed. So I've decided to do a giveaway/fan art contest of sorts. If you're interested or have ideas, please comment below !! 

-fanfan


	10. Pool Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pool day

As the seasons were changing rapidly, that meant that the weather was getting warm.  Very warm, according to five young boys.  Now that school was out for the brief summer break, they had full intentions of spending all the time they could outside playing in the summer sun.  They also, apparently, had full intentions of complaining about the heat while they played.

 

They had become fond of running around in the backyard.  Jungkook spent most of his time following ants and other bug as they crawled across the ground.  The twins, Taehyung and Jimin, had a three-day-long game of tag going, only stopping for naps and snacks.  The oldest boys, Hoseok and Yoongi, were using tiny watering cans to dump on each other so that they could be plants. 

 

Seokjin was perched in a lawn chair with a book in one hand and a glass of lemonade in the other while Namjoon was busy becoming a plant with his eldest sons.  Jungkook walked over to show Seokjin a bug that he had caught, putting it on his father’s leg.  Seokjin thanked his lucky stars that it was a ladybug this time instead of another bug that bites.  He smiled fondly at his son who in turn climbed up to sit in his lap.  He ruffled the young boy’s sweaty hair.

 

“Daddy Jin, it’s hot,” the youngest said nonchalantly as he watched the ladybug crawl across his father’s leg. 

 

“It is,” Seokjin nodded.  “Should I get out the pool?”

 

“Yes!” Jungkook took off running to tell his brothers about the pool, almost face planting into the ground three times along the way.

 

-

 

With help from Namjoon, Seokjin was able to fill up the tiny kiddie pool with water from the hose while Namjoon got them dressed in their bathing suits.  They boys came running out of the house at full speed but stopped in their tracks. 

 

The pool was bright pink and small, with only enough room for Jungkook and maybe Jimin to splash in.  There was no way it was going to fit all five boys inside.  They looked at Seokjin like their dreams had been crushed.  He shrugged at them like that was the best he could do.

 

“Babe,” Namjoon said, moving closer to Seokjin to look at the pool, “how long have we had this pool?”

 

“Since Yoongi was a baby,” Seokjin nodded.

 

Namjoon chuckled softly before sighing heavily.  “He’s ten now.  This pool is a decade old.”  Namjoon scoffed at it.

 

“It was so cute, back when baby Yoongi and Hoseok would swim in their birthday suits,” Seokjin said wistfully while Hoseok and Yoongi made retching sounds in the background.

 

“Is a birthday suit like a bathing suit?” Jungkook asked with his head titled to the side.

 

Taehyung shook his head.  “No, no. A birthday suit is when you’re naked.”

 

“Naked?” Jungkook repeated.

 

Seokjin nodded and really hoped no one was about to get into their birthday suit unless it was Namjoon later on. “That’s right.”

 

Jungkook nodded as if he were considering the weight of the word ‘naked’.  Namjoon decided to quickly jump in with a suggestion because he caught that glimmer of mischief in his youngest son’s eyes.

 

“Hey boys.  How about we go to the city pool instead? It’s way bigger and no one has to squish inside to fit.”  Seokjin sighed in relief as all five boys nodded and clapped their hands in enthusiasm.  The two fathers smiled as they went back into the house to get ready for the pool, this time all five boys almost face-planting along the way.

 

-

 

It took almost no time to get the boys loaded up into the car because they were so excited. They rushed their fathers to get dressed and ready to go.  Five boys aged from four to ten years could be really impatient when they wanted to be.

 

After getting to the pool, the boys filed out of the van and waited in the parking lot.  They waited as patiently as possible for their swim floaties and sunscreen to be placed on each of them.  Once they were properly ready, Seokjin led them in a single file line to the pool with Namjoon at the rear to make sure no one fell out of line or tried to sneak away like Jimin often did.  They ignored the normal stares that two grown men with five children were usually targets of, and instead helped their boys into the pool.  Yoongi and Hoseok jumped straight in, as they were expert swimmers.  The twins kind of waded in the shallow end and splashed each other while Jungkook needed his fathers’ help to get used to the water.

 

Seokjin had to admit that this was a good idea on Namjoon’s part.  The cool water felt good on his skin, plus it was fun to watch his boys play together in the water, splashing around and making friends with the other kids.  He was glad that they were all so close and got along well as brothers but he was also glad to see them branch out.  Hoseok had met a girl with green goggles and they were both diving to the bottom to the pool.  Yoongi and Taehyung were playing with a boy and his dolphin toy while Jimin and Jungkook had found a whole group of kids to splash around with.

 

Namjoon floated on his back over to Seokjin and pinched him on the butt, bringing him out of his reverie and proud dad moment.  He turned to glare at his man, giving him those _we are in public_ eyes.  Namjoon just gave him a shrug and pinched him again.  Seokjin gasped and splashed him, causing Namjoon to return the splash.  While they were in their splash war, they didn’t notice their kids swimming over to sneak up to splash them as well.  Pretty soon, it turned into an all-out battle that lasted until the lifeguard blew his whistle as a warning.

 

-

 

They ended up staying until the pool had closed.  The boys were all pretty tired after a day of swimming, but they were also hungry as they had informed their fathers several times.  Seokjin and Namjoon decided it would be easiest to go through to get some quick food and get them home.  Plus, all kids liked Happy Meals.

 

After they had gotten their food, they made the short trip home.  Seokjin glanced back at the boys to make sure they were eating properly and had found Jimin already passed out in his chicken nuggets.  He laughed too loud and covered his mouth so as not to wake the boy and pulled out his phone to snap a picture.  He was totally going to post that one on the Gram.

 

Once the ride was over, most of the boys were asleep already or almost asleep.  Namjoon and Seokjin carefully unloaded the kids and carried them into their rooms, dodging fries and toys in the process.  After the boys were asleep and tucked in, their dads curled up on the couch with the leftover Happy Meals.

 

“This is my favorite part, eating the leftover chicken nuggets,” Namjoon chuckled and took a drink of something sugary. 

 

“Honestly, same,” Seokjin laughed in agreeance as he snuggled in for nuggets and late night television.  Seokjin wondered how he found himself in this situation, with five children in a small apartment with a man he met in college.  He never thought he would be happy sharing half-eaten chicken nuggets and fries with the one he loved.  But there he was, perfectly content and feeling happier than he’d ever been.  Life wasn’t perfect but he like the little imperfections, the ones that made life worth living.  He wouldn’t have chosen this life for himself ten years ago, but now, he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the details of the contest !!!


	11. CONTEST!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, guys. So I've decided to split the contest into two categories: fan art, and fan fiction. The contest will be on aff as well so that everyone can participate.

Fan Art Contest:

The rules are as follows:  
1\. Must be a fanart of the story. It can be character or a scene that inspired you. It's up to you!  
2\. Upload or submit the link to the comments.  
3\. Submissions are due on August 1st.   
4\. Only one entry per website per contest. Both categories can be entered by the same person.  
5\. Winner take all in the category.  
6\. It doesn't have to be the most stunning piece of art known to man. I want to see what you guys can come up with and what speaks to you all. Don't worry, and please enter!!

Fan Fiction contest:

The rules are as followed:  
1\. Can be a fanfic of this fanfic or a poem. It must be inspired by the story.  
2\. Submit link to the comments.  
3\. Submissions are due on August 1st.   
4\. Only one entry per website per contest. Both categories can be entered by the same person.  
5\. Winner take all in the category.  
6\. It doesn't have to be the most stunning piece of fiction known to man. I want to see what you guys can come up with and what speaks to you all. Don't worry, and please enter!!

 

Prizes:

Each category is winner take all. Grand prize for the category is a kpop or jpop album of the winner's choice. 

ENTRIES MUST BE SUBMITTED BY AUGUST 1ST.

If you have any questions, please feels free to shoot me a comment so I can clarify! I hope you guys are as excited about this as I am. Good luck!!


End file.
